A Kag and Inu story
by RoyalFluffyness
Summary: a love story


Inuyasha and kagome + Miroku *yawn* inuyasha are we there yet we should find camp or something its getting dark said kagome. We have to keep going or we'll never get those jewel shards said inuyasha. Jewel shards that jewel shards this is that all you think about! Stop complaining we're getting those jewel shards if you like it or not so there ha. *puts back pack down* well I not going any were till tomorrow. Come on! NO were finding those jewel shards and we ant stopping. "SIT BOY!!!!" "YOU STUPID GIRL WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR." I SIAD I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE TILL TOMORROW so there. Miroku comes up behind kagome. Hey inuyasha we should set up camp. FEH.. *sigh kagome goes and makes camp*. Later that night while inuyasha sat in his tree he wondered *is she asleep yet if she is why is she sitting up with the light on* he look over at the tent that kagome was sleeping in. Ill go check any ways. Sure enough there she is sleeping with light on with one of those spell books or what ever they are in her hands. He turned off the light and laid her down and tucked her in. then went out to wake Miroku it was his turn to watch. *wake up its your turn to watch* *hummm* *WAKE UP* * oK just keep your voice down you don't want to wake up lady kagome*. *Ill speak how I want* but inuyasha quieted down anyways. *he went to his tree and fell asleep*  
  
*kagome wakes up* hmmm I wonder whats all that noise outside *she goes out of the tent* HEY INUYASHA WHATS GOING ON!! *she looks off to the side AHHH what that!! IT'S A BUG DEMON AND CAN YOU TELL IF IT HAS A JEWLE SHARD. *Eeewwwwww! A bug yuck* ummm THERE IN ITS FORHEAD THERE TWO JEWLE SHARDS. K ILL AMM FOR THAT. *inuyasha slaughtered the demon and retrieved the jewel shards*. Uh inuyasha why was this demon here? Oh on Miroku's watch he fell asleep and that's when the demon attacked. *Miroku moves closer to kagome and puts his arm around her* I'm so sorry lady kagome. EKKKK GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!!!!!!! *smacks Miroku across the face*. HEY DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!! *sigh they fight I go pick up my stuff* *later* come on we can go now.  
  
Chap2 *walking up a mountain ledge* Hey inuyasha why can't we go around the mountain instead of climbing up? Well this will save time and there might be demons with jewel shards. *they come to a part were the ledge is slim* *the ground falls out underneath kagome and she falls but inuyasha catches her* ooowwww *what? Whats wrong* My ankle I can't get up. *inuyasha thinks oh crap what am I gona do? ??? What that's the smell of blood but its kagome's but she not bleeding* *blood starts to trickle down kagome's forehead. *inuyasha quickly pulls her up and goes back to a wider ledge* kagome are you alright?* then Miroku says* she broken her ankle and has cut her head badly we should go back to a village and get her some help*. * No I'm fine * but your ankle! OH *kagome looks to here side and fines 2 wide sticks * jus what I need. *she then looks in here back pack she got a band add and 3 butterfly stitches. *oh NO! no string to tie the splint together and the band add is to small and the butterfly stitches are no use. Oh I get what lady kagome is doing* *what you do if you do your 2 steps ahead of me* *she was going to pop the bone in place even know it's very painful and she was going to put the to sticks to keep it in place only she has nothing to hold it together* *oh* then inuyasha takes some cloth from is kimono and takes the to sticks and pops the bone in* *kagome winces* *then inuyasha wraps it up then rips another piece of cloth wraps it around her head* *there did I do a good job or what HA*. Miroku then says * U do know she still wont be able to walk* Oh yes I will* see *she gets up but wobbles and starts to limp up the mountain again. *umm kagome why don't you hop onto my back* *ok* *inuyasha running up the mountain* *how's your head* *it fine* they reach the top of the mountain at dusk* hey I just know test where's Miroku? Oh back there he went back just in case sango was fallowing us I'm guessing he chicken of chiming this mountain. *Oh* It started to snow but got worse every second soon it was snowing so hard that the snow was up too inuyasha's shins *shivering its getting very cold*. We'll find cabin or something later but now we have to keep going* *she was shivering badly now and her lips slowly turning blue and she was becoming paler. *cough cough* *inuyasha new if he didn't find shelter soon kagome wood be in serious trouble. *inuyasha, im, so,ccooold* *he new the slurring of the words that she wasn't ok then he felt kagome's body become limp* he took her of his back to find that she was deathly pale and her lips blue *oh crap what am I going to do**he put her inside the top of his kimono and ran of to find a cabin. *whats that in the distance YES it's a cabin* *he ran toured the cabin there was a load crack then he fell through the ice* *kagome woke up and swam out but then realize that inuyasha wasn't following but sinking to the bottom* *she quickly swam back down and grabs the unconscious inuyasha and pulls him back up threw the ice* *oh my head why am I so dizzy* *she looked down at inuyasha "I got to get him into that cabin". Inuyasha started to shiver *kagome got up and wobbled a little then put inuyasha on her shoulder and pulled him to the cabin. Once in side and her still feeling dizzy she started a fire and put inuyasha by it. *I should fine a blanket for inuyasha and one for me* *inuyasha started to wake up but kept his eyes closed "so warm" then he herd a thump* he opened his eyes to see kagome on the floor blue as ever* *kagome* he could hear her breathing but he new something was seriously wrong. He got up and was quickly at her side there was a heart beet but a slow one. He rummaged through her back pack and found a big blanket he settled her on his lap and wrapped the blanket around him and her and kept her warm. When he saw she was alright he fell into a deep sleep. But he knew he was in a whole lot of sits when he woke up. Later that morning *kagome was starting to wake up and inuyasha was still sound asleep* *she got up and wondered what happened* she then went out side to see all the snow gone and it was sunny and a crystal blue and green lake. *inuyasha came up beside her* good you're a wake. Hey inuyasha. Yeah *why isn't there any snow on the ground any more. I don't know. Well since there's no snow I think ill go for a swim in the lake. *she goes inside the little cabin and gets her bathing suit and changes and gets her towel* *then she jumps into the lake and starts swimming.* inuyasha come on in the waters great* *no thanks* awe your such a party popper. Inuyasha sits with his back turn to kagome on a rock near the waters edge. *kagome swims up behind him quietly* but he hears her and jumps into a tree* *drat thought kagome * she just sat there and sulked but no sooner than she began to sulk inuyasha come plummeting down into the water* *Geronimo* he came down with a big splash and kagome laughed* *she swum up to him and splashed him* they both laughed and splashed water at one another. *kagome thought* wow he's acting very strange today. I wonder if he knows. After and hour or two the got out and dried off* hey inuyasha* yeah * are you feeling alright* ... *inuyasha* *he suddenly grabbed kagome and held her close* . I was afraid.. Afraid I'd lose you* *they were so close that kagome was blushing* kagome* I love you *at first she couldn't believe what she herd. I love you to inuyasha but I thought it wasn't possible for you to love me you have kikyo and you hate me. *inuyasha suddenly pressed his lips against kagome's* is he kissing me he is* .she was tense at first but soon relaxed* do you still think I hate you no I don't *she then leaned in and kissed him back* umm kagome do you mind not telling Miroku and the others about this. Ok I won't. we'll keep it a secret. *the soon got up and went back to find Miroku sense there were no jewel shards near by *  
  
MIROKU *kagome called out his name* were is he MIROKU. Feh I wouldn't worry about him he can take care of him self. Suddenly kagome tripped over something it was Miroku. OH MY GOD MIROKU ARE YOU OK. Need nee. What what do you need? Need women to bear child. *kagome smacked Miroku* U JERK I WAS REALY WORRIED ABOUT YOU. Inuyasha stepped in well kagome if you weren't such a baka you would have been worried about him. INUYASHA SIT. HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT fOR YOU WENCH. *kagome just walked away* I knew it was to good to be true maybe he wasn't feeling good when he said it* sigh. They were soon of in search of jewel shards once more.  
  
Soon they were back at kiedes hut and only needed a few more fragments of the jewel and they new exactly were to get them. *so we are finally going to face naroku in the last and final battle*sango said. *I can't believe its all going to be over *sigh* at least you will be able to revenge your brother sango and Miroku your curse will be lifted and inuyasha will start to repay kikyo* said kagome *inuyasha suddenly got up with tears in his eyes only careful so no one would see them , and left. *hmm I wonder wear inuyasha's going* probably to his tree kagome thought. Mean while inuyasha was sitting in his tree thinking and not knowing thinking out load. OH fr*** I didn't remember that I still have to repay kikyo with my life. And that's the right thing I have to it and leave kagome. *he buried his head in his hands and started to cry* unaware that kikyo was just in the bushes below him and heard ever word that he said. Inuyasha kikyo said inuyasha head suddenly picked up. Kikyo.. yes inuyasha I herd every thing and that girl she loves you as you herd and I do not wish for you to repay me with your life but you can repay me by never letting this girl go she loves you as I once did. With that she disappeared. Meanwhile kagome thought *those were tears in his eyes before he left I wonder what I said she soon realized what she said. Inuyasha I forgot you had to repay with your life and leave me* *she got up and left the hut to go to the well she soon got there with out noticing inuyasha and kikyo up in the tree. *she cried she cried harder than she ever had before in her life * I wish inuyasha did not have to repay kikyo with his life I want to be with him for the rest of my life* she soon whispered I will only love you inuyasha and no one else as long as I live. *inuyasha wipe his tears and saw kagome coming up the path and waited he herd every thing and it tore him up in side he jumped down with kagome unaware that he was there. *with that he picked her up and sat her in his lap and he hugged her* kagome please don't cry I don't have to repay her with my life* now stop crying you baka girl* *with that she stood up* INUYASHA SIT!!!!! *he fell face down into the dirt* HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU WENCH* she stormed off at that point. The next day they all set of for there final battle. With Miroku and sango on kilala and kagome on inuyasha's back. * Inuyasha I'm sorry* she whispered. *she started crying* I'm sorry too kagome please don't cry please. *she wiped her tears* and they soon saw the castle *BECARFULL INUYASHA* Miroku said over the wind *HE COULD HAVE A TRAP* *I KNOW * they ran into naroku's minions they soon took care of them and soon found them selves against naroku himself. *DIE NARUKU* sango screamed while she threw her boomerang* *naroku just laughed and with a few quick motions had every one tied up besides inuyasha. They fought and fought. Inuyasha you think you can defeat me. HA see your powerless ageist me you cant even protect you women with that he threw jagged rocks at her *INUYASHA HELP* he could do nothing she got hit with the rocks but luckily the wounds weren't fatal. *she cried out of pain and inuyasha could not stand it he fought out of blind rage and for awhile he was winning then naroku cornered him. And put a sward across his neck hmm you were almost a worthy opponent inuyasha now should I kill you slowly or quickly I think ill let you suffer so it's slowly. *inuyasha screamed in pain* *kagome could not take it and a strange glow surrounded her body with that naroku turned a round and like every one else could not believe what he was seeing. *the blue light grew it broke the roped it lifted her into the air she closed her eyes and she started to spin and change her hair spread apart and was blowing in the wind that engulfed her, her close changed into a kimono like kikyo's she suddenly opened her eyes only there was an electric blue light coming from them and a electric blue bow and arrow appeared in her hands she pointed it at naroku* YOU SHALL NOT HARM INUYASHA* with that naroku ran toward her and she shot the arrow and with a brilliant blue light he disappeared and when the light dimmed all there was were the jewel shards with floated to her neck and joined with the other piece of the jewel it glowed brilliantly and the light faded for kagome and she started to fall from the sky inuyasha was just in time to ketch her and her breath was barely hearable. KAGOME. *he held her close* please don't leave me don't let me be alone again* with a cough kagome started breathing normally* her eyes fluttered open* inuyasha * with that she fainted. He then picked her up and untied every one and they left to go back to kiedes so she could treat kagome's wounds. When she woke she found to golden eyes staring down into hers *he sat her up and hugged her* I was so scared that I had lost you. *kagome was a little confused, are those tears in his eyes, with that she hugged him*. Inuyasha I love you. I love you to kagome. He then leaned down and kissed her and after they both blushed then they heard giggling and snickers. HEY WHOS THERE*inuyasha said*suddenly sango, Miroku, and shippo came in. HEY WERE YOU SPYING ON US* kagome yelled. Sango ran before kagome got any angrier. Inuyasha chased after shippo* GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT* kagome chased after Miroku *hey shippo Miroku panted as he ran be thankful kagome's not after you I swear this women is more dangerous than inuyasha himself * kagome suddenly came up behind Miroku and waked him on the head as hard as she could he was knocked out for 3 hours after wards. Shippo was lukyer and got away and didn't return till night.  
THE END 


End file.
